Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Undying Twelve
by Alice-Croft
Summary: The sequel to Return to Avalon, in which the Cup of Jamshid is stolen, and a simple tattoo reveals more than meets the eye. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tomb Raider etc. Rated T for adult themes and language. Not suitable for anyone under 13.
1. Prologue

Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Undying Twelve

-Prologue

"Are you ready for this?" Kurtis stroked my cheek gently.

"Yes, I couldn't be more certain."

He nudged the door so that it clicked, then turned to face me. His lips found mine with haste, and his hands stroked my lower back. In one swift moment, he had my hairband removed and my waist-length hair cascaded down towards the floor. With one hand in my hair, he found the straps of my shirt, and slowly pushed them down my shoulders. My hands ventured from the nape of his neck, down enticingly and found his jean's button. Then the pace quickened. I felt the clothes slide down to the floor, he was warm and muscular. Two hands were around my upper body, and with a click of the clasp, my bra was on the floor, and he was all over me. Sexual excitement took over, and I forced him onto the bed. We embraced, and he kissed my neck. My head jerked back, my eyes rolling with pleasure. My body tingled all over. Faint memories from university flooded back, but not one of those experiences could match this. I saw the trail of clothes from the door, and then turned to face him. He gazed right into my eyes.

"Are you really sure."

"Yes, Kurtis, I am!" I could have screamed it. This kind of desire was something I had not felt for years, I was hungry for it. Gently, I felt him enter me, and I moaned with sheer delight. I gasped with pleasure, and he vocalised his with a groan. And so it went on, building and building until we both reached true climatic ecstasy.

Then it was done, I hadn't wanted it to end.

I was suddenly aware of my panting, and we embraced each other again, feeling the presence of sweat of each other's bare skin. I finally found the breath to speak.

"Kurtis, I love you, so much."

"I love you too. I'll never leave you again, I promise."

I had no reason to doubt him at all.

A soft light flickered before my eyelids.

They fluttered open, and after a few rapid blinks, Kurtis' now un-blurred smiling face greeted mine.

"Morning, Lara."

"Why, good morning Kurtis!"I said with a staged surprise.

We both laughed. He raised his head from the pillow to kiss me on the forehead, revealing his bare, muscular chest. Even now, I still sighed. His loose strands of hair swept over his face, and his sharp blue eyes still shocked me slightly, in contrast to his naturally pale skin.

I cast my mind back to the night's events, and I bit my lip recalling the sheer passion. I remembered the many sweet things he had whispered in my ears. The way he had touched me. I never knew one person could make someone feel that **good**!I felt Kurtis slip out from the sheets and retrieve a towel.

My thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door. I drew the blankets over my breasts, wanting to maintain some decency.

"Come in."

Winston slowly emerged through the doors, and came doddering through with a tray. Tea sloshed over the side of the cups as his hands shook.

'_Old age.'_ I thought to myself.

"Your breakfast tea, Lady Croft, and err...Mr Trent."

Seeing Kurtis only covered by a small towel, he quickly made his way back through the door, muttering something about 'leaving us in peace.'

Kurtis looked at the tray and laughed.

"How do you English manage to drink so much tea?"


	2. Alistair's News

Alistair's News

Eventually, after a lazy morning in bed, Kurtis and I descended the newly restored, grand staircase. Alistair looked up from the computer, met Kurtis' eyes, and then quickly shot his gaze back to the computer. He tried to busy himself by tapping out word after word on the keyboard, yet his pressure was forceful. He was obviously angry about something, but I didn't want to pry. At least, not yet. Winston emerged, smiling as he now saw me and Kurtis in our dressed state. Again, he entered with a tea tray. Kurtis glanced over at me, a smile nestled in the corner of his mouth. He laughed a little. I knew exactly what was going through his mind. I smiled back, then looked to the cup in my hand, trying to look serious. Suddenly Alistair gasped, and hurriedly bashed the keyboard in a state of anxiety. Sweat was beading at his forehead, and his glasses flashed with utter concentration.

"Lara, take a look at this."

I hurried to the desk. Countless windows popped onto the screen. Suddenly I saw an image I vaguely recognised. It was a golden goblet, embellished at the bottom with a golden, cat-like creature. I had only seen it a few times before. It was a thing of beauty.

"The Cup of Jamshid..."

"Yes, and it's bad news. It's been stolen from the British Museum. Someone wants the immortality elixir, and I don't want to comprehend the reasons behind it."

"My God...I need to find out who has it before they use it. Alistair, I'm get me the CCTV footage from the time of the theft. I have some serious reading to do.

Kurtis looked over, worried.

"Should we really get involved? I don't want any of us getting hurt unnecessarily ."

Alistair stifled a laugh in the corner, and I couldn't fathom why.

"Kurtis, there aren't many people like us who can stop them. I hardly think police can handle this, and a herd of immortals is hardly going to be easy to be defeat. This person, or these people need to be stopped before there are repercussions. Also, it's been a while since I had an adventure, it's been a while since I ventured out of these four walls."

Kurtis shrugged, he knew he could't argue with me. I quickly made my way upstairs to comb through my recently replenished library in search of any clues. Kurtis told me he was going to check on our transport, and Winston insisted that we all had a cup of tea to calm our nerves. Alistair began hacking into the CCTV system at the British museum to try and find any more information about the thief.

The library was wonderfully peaceful, and the morning sun poured across the room, causing the dapple of tree shadows to be cast across the walls. The mahogany chair screeched a little as I pulled it out, and creaked as I sat down. I had already found all the books I had on relating to the subject, (I often thanked myself for sticking to father's alphabetical system) and began to read. Countless diagrams and rituals concerning Mesopotamian beliefs and culture filled the pages, but their was only brief reference to the cup. A small paragraph caught my gaze:

_The Cup of Jamshid was said to be filled with an elixir of immortality and was used in scrying. It was believed that one could observe the seven heavens of the universe by peering into it. The Cup was apparently discovered in Persepolis in ancient times. The entire world was said to be reflected in it, and predictions within the Cup were said to reveal truths. Sometimes, particularly in popular representations such as The Heroic Legend of Arslan, the cup has been depicted as a crystal ball. Many groups have endeavored to seek out the cup, yet none have yet succeeded. _

There was still much research to carry out, but at least I knew that groups had tried to retrieve the cup before. It was just a matter of seeking out the group in question.


	3. Computing and Discoveries

Computing and Discoveries

My search remained fruitless for the rest of the day. My eyes were growing heavy with fatigue, and I let out a determined yawn. I made my way out of the study, and descended the stairs to see how Alistair was getting on. He was tapping away busily at his computer, transfixed on the task at hand. I had felt somewhat guilty since his return from Avalon. He had expected much more from our relationship, yet with the albeit convenient appearance of Kurtis, he had been sidelined. He had not commented on his time in Avalon a great deal, he merely carried on with his work. His eyes were glazed, and he was stifling a yawn.

"Would you like some coffee?" He jumped a little, shocked by the sudden sound of my voice.

"Yes, lovely. So Lara, how's the search going? I'm still trying to crack this blasted encoding, security at the British museum has certainly improved since my last hack."

"Good work anyway, I'm sure you will find the way through. I'll just go and make the coffee."

Alistair blushed a little at this, I rarely praised him, and felt I should start.

"But, Winston..."

"It's half ten, I'll let the old man sleep. Back in a bit."

He returned to his keyboard, busy as ever, almost as if the conversation had never happened. I made my way to the kitchen, and soon the kettle began to boil. I poured the water, and arranged both cups (I decided on coffee too) on a tray. I was just about to lift it, when I heard some commotion, and then a latch click. It was coming from the window. Instinctively, I withdrew a knife from the draw, and remained poised. Soon enough, muffled footsteps echoed from the marble floor. I gripped the knife tighter. Soon the perpetrator was closed, I could hear them breathing. I quickly darted round, ready to finish them off. Shockingly, it was Kurtis who met my gaze. My heart leapt.

"Kurtis! What the hell are you doing, creeping around like that! I might have stabbed you."

"Sorry Lara, I had to be quiet. We've got an unexpected guest that I've 'taken care of' for now. I was just being quiet in case anyone else was around."

"Where are they?"

"He's up in our bedroom, tied to the chair."

"Well, I've got a few words to say to him about common courtesy. Let's go."

We hurried upstairs, and I slammed open the bedroom door, expecting to give him a fright. The room was surprisingly cold, and the window was flung open. Kurtis seethed with anger, gritting his teeth, and pointed to the empty chair.

"He's escaped, damnit!"

"Don't worry Kurtis, any coward isn't worth our time. Can you describe him?"

"He looks European, I'd put a bet on him being Russian from his accent."

"He spoke to you?"

"Not intentionally. I was struggling to sleep, when suddenly I heard him muttering about your fate as he stood in the window. Of course I dealt with him immediately. His looked was contrived, he had on leather trousers and a black vest, and he was completely bald. Oh, and he had a tattoo of 'infinity' on his bicep, in case that's anything important."

"Thanks Kurtis. I don't care that he's gone, I'm sure we'll meet again at some point. I'm just happy he didn't hurt you." I gently kissed his lips. Suddenly Alistair emerged in the doorway.

"Lara, do you know how to make coffee?"

"Certainly, we've just been held up slightly. You aren't going to believe this."

"My God, there was an intruder! I always miss the fun." Alistair smiled, excited.

"Yes, Kurtis dealt with him, but he escaped. Never mind that now, how's the CCTV download going?"

"Well, I left it at ninety five percent..."

A bleep sounded from the computer.

"Ah, right on cue."

After a few more rapid taps, a video appeared. Alistair hurriedly set it to full screen.

It featured the hall where the cup was kept. There were a few minutes of silence, and Alistair pressed fast forward. Then, at 03:17, a figure in black appeared. It was a man, I could tell from his gait. He was clad in a balaclava and mask, yet his arms were bare. In the dark it was hard to see, and through the eerie night vision, not much detail could be seen. After he had taken the cup, he grabbed his bicep and began to talk. We all found this odd, so Alistair rewinded the footage and paused, frantically enlarging. A faint symbol could be found on his bicep. Kurtis sat forward in anticipation. After a few colour and lighting edits, it was clear.

The man also had an infinity tattoo.


	4. The Infinitio

The Infinitio

I was going to have to identify the symbol. Perhaps it was the logo for an ancient cult? Or a terrorist group? Then it struck me. It could just be a tattoo, and nothing more. The coincidence stirred in my brain. Either way, I was paying a visit to my father's library.

Vast columns of books reached up towards the ceiling. There was shelf upon shelf of my father's discoveries and great classics, journals, and one particular book that caught my eye.

_'Symbols of Legend'_

I withdrew it carefully from the shelf, blowing the dust and remaining ash off the top. I withdrew a few more books related to symbols, and spread them across my father's desk.

I sat and began to flick through the pages, carefully analysing every diagram and quotation. One suddenly caught my eye.

_'Brothers, sisters of the great cult. There will come a time when your hearts will beat forever. Your breath will never cease. When that powerful liquid mixes with our blood, we will taste immortality. Then we will return power to the Infinitio, and avenge our ancestors. Mortals will pay for the wrath they brought upon them, and this world will perish in fire and ice, and creation will begin again.'_

_- An extract from 'Eternity', the book of the Infinitio, dating to the late 12th century._

I flicked over more pages, and again, the symbol of infinity caught my eye. It all made sense. Then it struck me like the crack of a whip.

'_...that powerful liquid'_

If such a liquid was contained in the Cup of Jamshid, then time was running out. If I didn't track the Infinitio soon, then this world was doomed.

And that just didn't bear thinking about.


	5. Breaking Point

Breaking Point

After hours of study, I left the library in peace.

I was scared. Petrified actually. The Infinitio did not sound like a people to be messed with. I was going to need Kurtis' help this time. I had ideas, and it was going to mean another flight.

Suddenly I heard shouts. I felt for my dual pistols, then exhaled deeply, laughing a little to myself.

"Easy girl, put the guns down."

Soon they slid back into the halters. Again the shouts began, bouncing off the walls. I suddenly realised.

It was Alistair and Kurtis.

I burst through the door, interrupting the heated argument. Both men looked furious.

"What the hell is going on?" I snapped.

Alistair spoke first.

"Oh, nothing. Kurtis and I had a...disagreement. Nothing more."

Well, it certainly didn't sound like nothing! What was the nature of your...disagreement?"

I let sarcasm seep into the sentence.

"Really, it was nothing. Just a clash in testosterone."

"Fine."

Kurtis looked down at his feet, upset. I felt a pang of guilt.

"Sorry..." I began

"Don't be," said Kurtis, "we shouldn't be fighting at a time like this."

He had his eyes fixed on Alistair, anger creeping through his words. Alistair was quick to change the subject.

"So Lara, any luck on identifying the symbol?"

"Yes, does the Infinitio ring any bells?"

Alistair turned pale.

"Are you telling me we have another power-hungry cult to sort out? Bloody hell..."

"I think so, yes."

Winston emerged, again with a tea tray. I spoke with urgency.

"No time for tea now Winston. It seems we have another supernatural power to dispel."

"Dear Lord, are you quite sure?"

"Sadly, yes. Although I have yet to uncover their meeting place."

I felt the cogs of my mind begin to turn, and orders flew from my lips.

"Alistair, I want you to look for any organisations holding large meetings this week. If any seem suspicious, you know what to do. The origin of the Cup of Jamshid is Greater Iran. I think this place may shed some more light on the cup's power, and may link us to the Infinitio. Winston, I'm headed for Tehran, please make the usual arrangements."

Kurtis looked worried,

"And me? How can I help?"

"You're coming with me. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

With that, the argument was swept under the carpet. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

And quickly.


	6. Flight

Flight

I clambered into the cockpit, and Kurtis slid in beside me.

It felt good to have him with me on this journey. He smiled at me, but there was a subtle pain in his face that I detected. I thought I should at least wait until we were airborne before I questioned it.

Soon the propellers sliced through the air and the journey to Tehran began. We discussed possible areas for more information.

"There is a discarded area of ruins near Hoz-e-Soltan Lake. It was uncovered years ago by archaeologists, but after half a dozen went missing at the site the dig was called off. I have a feeling that the site may be linked to the 'Cup of Jamshid.'"

Kurtis stared in amazement.

"Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me."

We smiled, but nothing more, and I again focused on the skies ahead. It was silent for a while, save the whirr of propellers. Then the things on my mind forced me to speak again.

"Kurtis..."

"Yes?"

"What were you and Alistair fighting about before I came in?"

"Oh, uh...I think..."

"Yes?"

"That...he's jealous of our relationship."

I was silent for a moment.

"What did he say?"

"He said that if you hadn't found me in Avalon that things would have been different. And by that he meant better."

"Oh God..."

"Lara, don't you worry. I told him that I was sorry things had to be this way, but they just are. Then he went crazy and so we argued, said he's going to try and win you back somehow."

He was worried, I could tell.

"Kurtis. Listen to me. After the things that I've experienced in my life, I never expected to find a man. The only man that showed interest wanted me was hired to kill me further down the line, did I tell you about Larson and Jacqueline Natla? My mentor, Von Croy, deserted me in Egypt. But with you, things are utterly different. Your father was murdered by a black Alchemist, you're part of the Lux Veritatis, and you sought justice for your father, and I did for mine. There is never going to be anyone to replace you. I never thought I'd say this, being the cold, heartless woman that I am, but I feel so **human **when I'm with you, not just a target, an enemy..."

I could have said more, but then Kurtis lurched forward and kissed me with such great force I could have fallen out of the helicopter.

"Sorry, was that too much?"

"No Lara, that was fine, just fine."

Our romantic reverie was soon interrupted by a bleep from the navigation control. We were almost at Tehran.

It was time for some tomb raiding.


	7. Discoveries

Discoveries

The air was hot and humid. I pulled off all the flying gear, revealing a tight black crop top, teamed with camouflage shorts and a jet black belt. I retrieved a grey backpack and zipped up my brownish-grey boots and tightened my holsters, checking that my Vector-R35's were securely in place. Then I re-plaited my unsettled hair and brushed the dust that had settled off my bare skin. Finally I slipped on a pair of black fingerless gloves. I arose to see Kurtis transfixed on me.

"You're dressing like you used to."

"I know. It takes me back to other times."

Dust rolled down the entrance to the dig. The entire operation had been cornered off with aging tape. No one had been here for a good twenty years. The steps were unstable and one broke under my weight. I fell for a fraction of a second then gasped as I grabbed a protruding ledge. Kurtis' voice echoed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just be careful. The steps are ancient."

Soon Kurtis joined me and a small torch revealed that the floor was in sight.

The walls were covered in ancient paintings and etchings in another language. The pictures depicted rituals, I could gather that. But the language was unknown to me. I glanced at the pictures for a while, then I realised. There were twelve assembled around a golden, glowing orb. The symbol of the Infinitio was engraved into the cloaks of all of the twelve. So many things flooded to mind that my brain couldn't contain it all. I realised that the twelve represented the disciples of Jesus. Hebrew was a tongue I wasn't so familiar with, but I attempted a translation.

"Alpha and Omega signifies the beginning and the end, but we are the future."

So...they were 'Neo Disciples?' I consulted Kurtis.

"So the Cup of Jamshid is to these...like the Holy Grail?"

I gasped. He could well have been right.

And whenever higher powers became involved, things became ugly.

Suddenly screeching bats flew from a crevice in the wall. Kurtis was stunned, but with his strange weapon and my trusty pistols, we made light work of them.

"That's the thing I hate about bats, is that they always mean there are worse things to come." I moaned.

Right on cue, a strange, undead skeleton stumbled out into the tomb, wailing. But then it wasn't prepared for our slick teamwork.

And quickly recalling past events, I realised Karel hadn't been prepared either.


	8. Revelations

Revelations

Kurtis and I ventured further and deeper into the tomb. We discovered a whole series of paintings, all chronologically ordered. The earlier paintings depicted battles that I could not date. Soldiers fought on great steeds, waving the banner of the Infinitio. I suddenly realised that I recognised the other crest. These battles were the Crusades! I glanced over all the other pictures and things began to make sense.

There were three paintings of great significance. One depicted the Pope, and cheering knights. The next, a battle. Then something I had never expected to see. The supposedly 'Christian' knights were slaying each other! Countless bloodthirsty depictions followed, until a circle of twelve remained, prostrated towards a glowing orb. Then it dawned on me. Thousands of men fought in the Crusades, and the Pope promised them eternal life for doing so. I supposed the final twelve had not wanted to wait until death.

I vocalised my thoughts to Kurtis, and he stared in awe.

"You mean that religious propaganda was actually true?"

"Yes, it was. The final twelve were so eager for immortality, they killed all their own comrades to obtain it. Now all to be explained is the golden orb. Is it the cup? Kurtis?"

He was frozen in a strange trance, slowly massaging his temples. Suddenly his piercing blue eyes snapped open, and he looked prepared to fight.

"Kurtis, what is it?"

"Farsee Ability. I'll explain later, but now do exactly as I do."

He grabbed my arm and we sprinted into a gap in the wall. Sure enough, about a dozen undead skeletal creatures emerged from one of the many halls. We made quick work of them. But Kurtis still didn't look satisfied. Then I realised why. A bald man emerged, bare chested and clad in leather trousers, brandishing a shotgun.


	9. Separation

Separation

It was the man who Kurtis had crossed paths with back at Croft Manor. His pale skin looked as though it would rip if his muscles increased anymore in size. His eyes were menacing and so dark they were almost jet black. His Infinitio tattoo caught my eye, pulsing a little as he flexed his arms. His voice was deep and gravelly in texture, I could tell from his grunts.

He withdrew a shotgun and pointed it directly at Kurtis. It was a difficult situation. If I shot the man, the he would take Kurtis down with him. I laid my pistols down, signally my surrender, and slowly backed away into the shadows, readying my attack. Kurtis remained calm, he knew what I was going to do. The man chuckled for a mere second, then became serious. He spoke in a thick Russian accent.

"I guess you're alone now. She didn't stick around long. Now you're going to put that strange disc away, and come with me."

Kurtis clipped the Chirugai back on his trouser leg. That's it. He had lulled him into a false sense of security. He never saw it coming.

At least that's what I thought.

Right on cue, I crept up behind him. It was all going to plan. Suddenly he twisted round and I felt his fist smack my jaw. I was thrown back, thwacking my head on a nearby wall. I felt blood trickle down the back of my head, and my vision blurred.

"You need to tell your bitch of a girlfriend to keep out of a man's business."

That was the last straw for Kurtis. In his anger, I noticed the Chirugai spin uncontrollably, and release itself from the clip.

"Put...put that back!" the man was afraid.

Suddenly it darted towards the him, slicing his arm. He groaned with pain, and clutched his wound. He muttered words in a strange tongue and his wound was healed. He smiled eerily.

Then he was next to me, and held my hands behind my back. I was bleeding and powerless. Kurtis was in shock, and his eyes darted as he tried to think of what to do. I heard the cold sound of a pistol being cocked, then pressed against my head.

"You come any closer, disc man, and she gets it."

Kurtis stayed rooted to the spot. He watched to see what I would say.

"Go. I'll get out of this one."

He knew I would. He looked for a couple more seconds, then ran.

When he had gone, the Russian turned to me, laughing evilly.

"No. You won't."


	10. Kurtis

Kurtis

I didn't want to leave Lara alone. Never. But I knew if I hadn't, she would be that.

And that, I couldn't handle.

I emerged into light at the opening of the tomb. I felt awful for many reasons.

One, the woman I loved was stuck in an ancient tomb with an evil Russian. Two, the Infinitio were not people you wanted to mess with. Finally, I really needed a cigarette. Damnit, Lara hated my habit, but there was nothing else I could do in times of stress.

I rolled one between two fingers and fumbled for my lighter. I was a little more relaxed, but that was only the nicotine. I forced myself to sit and wait, yet all I could do was fidget. There were so many things flying around my head, and I couldn't stop worrying about Lara.

_She'll be fine. She'll be fine._

I kept on telling myself that, until I could take it no longer. I clenched my eyes shut and I felt a trance fall over me. All I could see was red, and it was a little blurry, but I had to make sure she was ok. My vision ventured deeper into the twisted corridors and hallways of the tomb. I looked back to the place where I had left Lara. She was no longer there. There was a little trail of blood that led me round the next corner.

_A laboratory_

_Machines whirred._

_Strange contraptions with cogs and ropes._

_Lara laid flat on her back._

_Screaming._

Then I realised.

_Torture._

I thanked some higher power for my Farsee Ability.

Without a second to think, I flung my cigarette to the earthy floor and crushed it, causing the sparks to die.

I was going back down there.

And no Russian was going to stop me.


	11. Lara

Lara

"What do you know about us?"

"N...nothing." I tried to remain calm, but fear was clear in my voice.

"Don't lie! You know something! I'm sure of it!"

I felt the ropes around me grow tighter and tighter, like an unforgiving boa constrictor. I let out a scream. I didn't want to waste my breath, but the pain was too great to ignore.

"Tell me what you know." He spat.

If I told him, then I'd be dead, I was sure of it. I hoped Kurtis had realised I was in trouble.

Once he had rung sufficient air from me, he threw me to the floor. I panted and clutched my violated chest, trying to push the air back into it.

"You will tell me all you know. Or things are going to get ugly."

I remained strong.

"Never." The strength in my voice returned.

He flew into a rage.

"That's it. I warned you about this."

He flung me back against the wall, for the second time. Then he chuckled again, in the same evil manner. In my state, I had no energy to fight back. He unfastened my belt and pulled down my camo shorts. Anger forced me to act. I kicked him in the chest, and he fell back, groaning.

I quickly redressed and leapt up, smoothing out my clothes.

He would have raped me, the bastard.

I pointed my pistol right between his eyes, then shot. He didn't deserve to live. I made my way back through the many passageways. I was so eager to escape I did not see Kurtis coming the other way. We collided. A few seconds later we both arose, brushing the dust from our clothes. Hurriedly we embraced. I didn't want to let go. He stroked my hair and I held him close.

"Never leave me again." He said stern, but lovingly.

"I don't plan to. Now, let's leave this god-forsaken place and get back to Croft Manor. I have a feeling I need to have a closer look at the book of 'Eternity."


	12. At Least They're Sharing

At Least They're Sharing

We greeted Croft Manor like an old friend.

As I soon as I returned to my bedroom, I flung my backpack to the floor and began to think. About the day's events. About the Infinitio. If it had taken them this long to obtain the Cup of Jamshid, then how had the twelve (or should I say, eleven) remained alive for all these years?

My questions were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Alistair emerged. I arose, rubbing my tired eyes.

"I don't want to be rude, but what exactly do you want?"

"Well, um. I just wanted to ask about what you found in Tehran. Was there anything of importance?"

I breathed deeply.

"Well, where do I begin?"

I told him everything that had happened. His jaw dropped in shock.

"Now all I need to do is consult that blasted book of Eternity again, and see if there is any more to uncover before I go.

"Go where?"

"To stop the Infinitio, naturally. We can't have another ancient order trying to take over the world. They're so bloody greedy."

Alistair laughed.

"Look on the bright side; at least they're sharing it between them. Natla wanted it all for

herself."

"We all know where that got her. Well, I'm going to leave all this until tomorrow. Now what I really need is a shower. If you'll excuse me, Alistair."

"Of course, it's just..." He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Oh...I've been thinking for a while. Why exactly did you come back to Avalon and save me?"

"Because, Alistair, you're a great friend to me. I didn't think you deserved to die when you did. Not the way you did. You told me where you were going, so I followed. Why?"

Alistair shook his head and turned to leave, but halted at the doorway.

"Are you sure it wasn't...anything else?"

I knew he would have brought **that **up eventually. I sighed.

"Alistair, I'm sorry. We're just good friends. Now please, I have things to..."

"No Lara. Please. Don't say that. Admit it, you have feelings for me. I have them for you too."

I was angry. How dare he lie so blatantly! Did he not know just how much I loved Kurtis?

"No Alistair, I don't. I'm asking you to leave." I tried desperately to remain calm.

But he didn't stop, Instead, he walked right over to me, looking me right in the eyes.

"Get the hell back to Avalon." I nearly growled.

He silently refused, and pressed his lips against mine, only for a second.

But it was long enough. Kurtis was stood frozen in the doorway. His voice croaked a little with hurt.

"Lara?"


	13. Aftermath

Aftermath

I had never expected Alistair to be such a bastard.

He knew I didn't want him, he was just trying to make Kurtis jealous.

Bloody men.

Kurtis had said he needed a little time to cool off, which I completely understood. Now, left in peace, I was finally able to shower.

The water was painful to my bruised skin, but I had to ignore the sting. My hair gradually became wet and sooth the fragrance of soap and coconut filled my nostrils. Soon I was done, and wrapped a soft, crisp white towel over my damp skin.

Cleanliness is a feeling so many take for granted.

Later that evening, when the moon had decided to grace us all with its presence, the events of the day took their toll. To take my mind of things I delved into my father's journal. It was something so priceless to me. Like the last part of my father I had that was tangible. I flicked carefully through the delicate pages, ever amazed by my father's many adventures. There were countless images of him with my mother, with captions below that were always the same:

"_My dearest Amelia, I love you always."_

There marriage had been so blissful. I cannot recall one time in my life when they argued. But sadly their union had reached an untimely end. I certainly hoped this was not the same for me and Kurtis. As if he had heard my thoughts, I heard the door creak.

"Come in."

I lifted my head to see Kurtis.

"Listen, about earlier, I..."

"I know. Come here."

He took me in his arms, rocking me gently back and forth. Then he kissed my forehead.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Of course. We'll deal with **it **in the morning."

"But now, we can deal with something else. My half empty double bed." I winked and laughed in a flirtatious manner.

It worked. I could not describe how wonderful it was to have such a perfect and forgiving man as Kurtis Trent.


	14. Turning Tables

Turning Tables

When I awoke the next morning, Kurtis still had me in his embrace, and he was playing with my hair.

I realised that I had yet to look again at the book of 'Eternity', so eventually I dragged myself from the sheets and forced myself to dress.

Winston came doddering in, as usual with the same routine cups of tea, and a bowl of cereal each.

"I thought I might find you here, Mr Trent."

We all laughed. Winston departed and Kurtis and I ate.

It was around 11 am when I began flicking through the blasted book.

I searched for more information about where they would meet once the Cup had been obtained, or any other helpful information. One particular section caught my eye.

"_When we have obtained this Cup of legend and power, we'll meet upon the battlefields at the seventh hour."_

Well, the simple rhyme made things easy enough.

I ventured downstairs to let the others know of my find and to begin preparations. Then I heard something that made my stomach flip.

They were arguing, again!

"I know there's something between me and Lara. If you hadn't come along and ruined everything..."

"**I **ruined everything! I've known her a lot longer than you, I guarantee it."

"Try me."

"Ok then. Did you know her before Paris?"

"No, I was employed just aft..."

"I knew it."

"But then you just left, and seven years later you expected that she wouldn't have moved on!"

"No, I died! I never expected to see her again. She chose me, Alistair, not you!"

"But she might have done if..."

"She would never. You're just jealous that you're not the one making sweet love to her every night. I mean, you've never seen her _breasts_ in the _flesh_! And I'm the one that gets to touch her, not you." He said the last word with such aggression I thought Alistair was about to die. I knew I had inside.

Kurtis had talked about me like a whore. Tears formed in my eyes. I was forced out of my depressed reverie by shouts and thuds.

I slammed open the door to see Kurtis clutching one eye, and Alistair looking for something to stop the blood flowing from his nose. Throwing him a tissue, I gave Kurtis the look of death. He realised why.

"Lara, wait."

"No Kurtis. I don't want to hear it. Alistair, fetch a headset. I'm headed for Galicia. Please make the usual arrangements."

Kurtis looked confused.

"Wait, don't you mean 'we'?"

"No, I don't. Just think about it, Kurtis. You'll work it out."

I stormed out, and banged the door behind me.

I was finished with men.

Forever.


	15. Nerves

Nerves

The sheer humidity caused my clothes to cling to my skin. Partially I was sweating due to the intense heat. But it was mostly because I was incredibly nervous.

Alistair reassured me through the headset.

"Easy Lara- just remember the task."

"Penetrate the ring of guards and get to the orb before it's too late."

"Exactly. No pressure, but the fate of the entire world rests on your shoulders."

"Thanks, appreciate it. Remember Alistair, you're not in my good books at the moment."

"Sorry."

There was no denying this was the right place. A great palace surrounded by the ancient battlefields of the first Crusade lay in the middle distance. Breathing deeply and withdrawing my pistols, I crept stealthily along a deserted bridge. A lone man guarded the portcullis. He was gazing over the hills towards the horizon, cigarette in hand.

I didn't want to attract too much attention: not at the moment anyway. No more than a small pip emerged from the gun, thanks credited to the silencer. The guard gasped, fell to his knees, and died.

I sighed, and slid my pistol back into its halter.

"Now really Infinitio, that was too easy."

I ventured towards the portcullis and jerked back the lever. The gate produced a metallic rattling as it arose. It must have been ancient. I kept on creeping, looking in all directions. I was surprised at the lack of guards. It was oddly suspicious.

Either way, I was in.


	16. The Truth Emerges

The Truth Emerges

I ventured further into the palace. The lack of guards became more and more unsettling.

Was this a trap?

I heard a manly scream echoing off the stone walls. Then the tearing of limbs, and the horrible, sickening squirt of blood.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, and carried on in a stealthy manner. There was no way I was letting that happen to me.

Suddenly a man was flung from one of the parapets, and he crashed at my feet. By some miracle he was still alive, yet only just. He groaned, and slowly lifted his head. His left cheek was covered in blood, and many of the teeth in the left side of his mouth had cracked. He looked truly disgusting, but could be of use to me.

Lifting one gun from my holster, I began to question him.

"Who did this to you?"

"Y...you wouldn't believe me..."

"Try me."

"The...Inf...Inf..."

His lack of teeth made it difficult for him to speak.

"The Infinitio?"

"How did you..."

"I have my ways. Why did they do this?"

"No one must...know. The t...time. Is here."

"Make sense now or I swear to God I'll shoot." Perhaps a little harsh, but I needed answers.

"The time of the Undying Twelve. The world...will be theirs."

"Dear God...are they holding a ceremony?"

"At the sev...seventh hour."

It all made sense. My time was running out. I heard a laugh from the parapets.

"Lara Croft. Do you ever know when it's time to stop?"

That voice. It was familiar, and Russian. In that moment the realisation sickened me.

I'd forgotten about that blasted healing chant.


	17. Return of the Russian

Return of the Russian

I glared at him.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Shame, isn't it? That you didn't rid yourself of me down in the tombs. It was just getting the good part."

"Ugh." I vocalised my disgust at the slimy Russian. He laughed, and withdrew a shotgun. He began to shoot, but the same as all the Russians I had ever met, he was an awful shot. I ducked and dived his various bullets, and jumped round a corner, pushing my back against the wall.

"Ah, you want to play games with me? I do like a bit of hide and seek."

I knew exactly how I was going to defeat him this time. He could only heal himself if he muttered the words of the charm. If he couldn't do that, then he would meet his end. There was only one way to do it:

To chop off his tongue. Or behead him.

Disgusting in theory, but it had to be done.

He was close. I could hear his footsteps. I snuck out briefly into the light and saw him, turned to the other way. He was clicking his tongue, summoning me livestock.

"Here Lara, come on."

I sighed inwardly. Seeing a recently deceased guard lying by my feet, it gave me an idea. I drew his sword from his sheath, as quietly as I could. Then, gun in hand, I took my aim. I shot him in the back, but he laughed as he fell. He thought he would be safe. He needed a few seconds to recover, but I wasn't giving them to him.

I leapt on to him, straddling him from behind. I placed the cold blade against his neck.

"Do svidaniya, my friend."

In one clean movement, the sword slashed through his skin, muscle and bone. Blood spurted, staining my clothes. His severed head rolled in one small circle before rocking gently to a halt. Just to be sure, I cut out his tongue, and flung it as far as I could throw.

Suddenly a scream pierced my ears, and it echoed off the stone walls. A woman, dressed in what I could only describe as a white habit, appeared wailing from the top of the palace. The symbol of the Infinitio was emblazoned onto her dress, and her eyes were scarlet red. I could have almost sworn she had little fangs.

"She killed Taras! Seize her!"

The few remaining guards emerged from various areas of the palace grounds. All of them were so regimented they ran at me in a complete circle.

"Oh, come on!"

I swept round three hundred and sixty degrees, sword straight out in front of me. Several severed heads flew, and blood spat like a fountain.

The woman looked utterly enraged, and began muttering in another tongue. I felt the ground being dragged from beneath me, then emerge again a second later. I looked up to see twelve thrones surrounding a central orb.

I gasped.

She had brought me to their meeting place.


	18. Explanations

Explanations

All the thrones turned to face me simultaneously.

All of the occupants were male, save the woman that had brought me here. They all wore armour, typical of the Crusades. One of the thrones remained empty.

I guessed that one had belonged to Taras.

The central orb glowed, beginning to swell.

The woman breathed in deeply, slowly raising her hands into the air.

"It is almost time. The seventh hour is nearly upon us."

The rest of the party arose from their thrones, muttering in Hebrew. The orb swelled more and more, and began to hum.

Suddenly, it stopped. One man quickly drew in his arms, and his eyes snapped open.

"Guene, we cannot carry on with this intruder present."

"Yes, that is true."

She walked slowly over to me, trying to scare me. She didn't. She looked right into my eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, you want to know about us, what we are doing, and how long you are going to survive!"

"No, actually. But I have one question. If you require the Cup of Jamshid to be immortal,

then how the hell have you remained alive all these years?"

"Our forefathers and mothers were the original twelve, but they did not have the means to discover the cup. We will now finish the almighty work they began, and rule the world for eternity!"

"Oh, that old chestnut. It's so unoriginal."

"Do not mock us, lesser being. It will get you into trouble someday."

One man looked irritated

"Guene, the hour is here..."

"That can wait, Bernhard. I'm having fun."

"Well, you obviously don't get out much."

"Silence! I have a proposition, Miss Croft. If you can complete a little task for me, then you can claim the immortality that would have been Taras'. If you fail, then you will be dead, and that will save me a job."

I had no interest in immortality, all I wanted was to take the bloody Cup of Jamshid and escape. But I would have to play along.

"Try me."

Guene snapped her fingers, and two guards lifted an ancient grate. A strange, two headed horse-like creature emerged. Fire flared from its nostrils, and its eyes glowed red. It was huge. Withdrawing my pistols, I quickly and routinely reloaded, sighing.

"It's always the same, defeat the weird beast then defeat us."

There was such a lack of creativity in the world.

"Your task, Miss Croft, is to kill this creature! If you can, then you will claim the prize of immortality. If you fail, it will cost you your life."

I breathed, and began to focus.

It was time to get trigger happy.


	19. Yet Another 'Boss Battle'

Yet Another ' Boss Battle'

The creature reared up, fire billowing from its nostrils.

Sweat began to trickle down my forehead, and I breathed in deeply.

It charged.

Bullets began to fly from my pistols, and as always, the beast did not fall. It kicked me right in the stomach, knocking my backwards. Before I hit the floor I transformed the fall into a back flip, and carried on firing. Suddenly the beast ground to a halt, and flames burst from its ears, nostrils, and its mouth, singeing my skin. I gasped with the pain. Using the opportunity, the creature bolted towards me. I rolled away with a second to spare. The beast crashed against the wall, knocking it own. I took my chance, and sliced off one of its heads. The creature came back to consciousness, and winced. Now unable to produce as much fire, it was absolutely enraged, and charged, full of anger. I was unforgiving, and switched to a shotgun. I wounded the beast badly, and it fell, blood spurting from its wounds. I took no chances, and withdrew my sword.

I took my aim, then in one clean motion, the sword was protruding from its chest.

"Right in the heart."

Guene stared on, shocked. She slowly applauded.

"Congratulations Miss Croft, now come and claim your prize."

I had no interest in eternal life, but I couldn't say that. I had to play along.

Alistair, who had 'gone to the little boys room' for most of the episode, returned to the earpiece, flustered.

"Lara, what are you doing?"

"Trust me Alistair, I'm a bloody grown woman."

I made my way to the vacant throne, and sat. Guene smiled. She spoke out to the entire gathering.

"I give our victor a reward- she will be the first to drink from the Cup of Jamshid."

A multitude of shocked voices arose.

"Silence, let her drink."

I walked slowly to the orb. It was so magical and enticing. The cup glowed within, the scarlet elixir drawing me in. In that moment, I desired to drink it. I carefully grasped the goblet, sighing in awe.

"Lara, don't. Now take the cup and get the hell out of there!"

His voice was a muffled noise. I had truly succumbed to the goblet's power. I drew the cup to my lips. I peered into the dark liquid, and saw Guene's evil face reflected back. She looked pleased.

There was something wrong. I didn't like how easy it had been.

"Dear Guene, why don't you drink first? I am not worthy..."

"Don't be silly, drink! It's your reward."

I was still uncertain. Secretively, I dipped a tiny piece of my ripped clothing into the goblet. It burned in seconds.

She had tried to poison me.

Realising my discovery, her smile quickly reversed.

In one quick motion, I swiveled round and threw the poison into her face. She screamed as it burned, and left red markings on her skin. She shook, maddened, and her hands shakily opened her robe. Strapped to the inside, the real goblet shimmered. The other ten looked on, confused. One man arose.

"Guene...?"

She turned, fury in her eyes.

"Were you going to keep the cup for yourself?"

She remained silent. In a flash, I saw the glint of a blade, which only a moment later protruded from Guene's chest. She gasped, spluttered, then fell to the floor. The man greedily took the cup. I couldn't let him drink, it could mean the end of humanity.

In one swipe, the goblet was firmly in my grip. The man's eyes were transfixed on the goblet.

"Give that back. You will regret it otherwise."

Remaining completely emotionless, I tilted the cup upside down, and its ancient contents splattered against the floor.


	20. The Greatest Man on Earth

The Greatest Man on Earth

The man was more furious than I'd ever seen. His eyes actually gleamed red.

"That, Lara Croft, is going to cost you your life!"

His sword screamed as it was withdrawn from the sheath. I ducked and dived as quickly as humanly possible, but his expertise favoured him, and soon I faltered. Blood trickled down my left side, and I collapsed. My vision blurred.

_Oh God, oh God!_

_I never lose. _

_Never..._

_I'm going to die..._

All I could was shadows and faint shapes. A stream of light broke through the ceiling. A rope dropped down and unfurled. A figure slid down, and a strange, floating disc, leaving an amber trail as it went, followed. The disc whipped round, and in seconds, ten severed head fell to the floor. The figure came to me.

I was going to die.

Then I heard a voice I recognised.

"Lara, it's me. It's Kurtis."

If I'd had the strength, I would have leapt for joy. Using he shirt, he quickly wrapped my wounds with a makeshift bandage. Then he lifted me, and I buried my face in his muscular chest. We ascended the rope. As we broke to the surface, Kurtis lay me down on soft grass. My vision began to adjust.

Soon both Kurtis' became one, and I saw him smiling down on me, stroking me cheek.

"Hello again."

"You...you saved my life."

"I guess I owed it to you. As soon as you left, I was at my wit's end. Alistair told me the Infinitio had taken you to their meeting place. At that moment I knew what to do. I didn't want to risk losing you, Lara. I'm so sorry about before. Am I forgiven?"

"Is that a question? Of course."

He kissed me gently on the lips.

"Well that's good."

I laughed, then stopped because it caused me pain.

"Let's get you fixed up back at Croft Manor. Now that we don't have to worry about a power hungry order, we can relax and focus on the future. Our future. You may not be the best state to answer this, but I need to ask you."

"Then go ahead. You have my total attention."

"Lara Croft. You are the greatest woman I have ever met. You're intelligent, charming, beautiful..."

_Dear Lord, he was going to ask me..._

"Lara, will you marry me?"

There were no words. All I could was kiss him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed.

"I do, Kurtis, have one condition."

He was suddenly serious.

"What's that?"

"I'm keeping my maiden name."

"Of course, I knew you would want to."

"Thanks. Oh, and another thing!"

"Yes Lara?" he began to laugh

"I'm not wearing one of those massive white dresses. I'll look like a meringue!"

He laughed again

"If you insist."

"Oh, and another thing..."

We went on, talking and laughing, all the way back to the helicopter.

And of one thing I was absolutely certain.

I was in love with the greatest man earth,

Kurtis Trent.

THE END


End file.
